Ratchet
'''Ratchet & Clank: Future the Series '''is a sci fiction/action/adventure tv series based on the Ratchet & Clank series. Ratchet & Clank are back in an all new adventure on television as they explore new worlds meet new friends and face their arch nemesis, Dr. Nefarious and his Robotic Syndicate! This series is rendered in CGI. Plot Ratchet and Clank are ready Characters Main Characters *Ratchet (James Arnold Taylor): The main protagonists *Clank/Secret Agent Clank (David Kaye): The deuteragonist *Captain Qwark (Jim Ward): The tritagonists *Talwyn Apogee (Tara Strong): the second tritagonist, she is Ratchet's girlfriend. Talwyn is having a crush on Ratchet. *Cronk 2.0 and Zephyr 2.0 (Daniel Hagen and Paul Eiding): After using the Proto Morphic Energy Extractor, Talwyn built new upgraded bodies for them. *Aphelion (Rajia Baroundi): Ratchet and Clank's sentient Lombax ship. In the series, she's been upgraded by the Zoni to expand a little to have a back seat *Dr. Nefarious (Armin Shimerman): A Robotic mad scientist who who plans to destroy all organic lifeforms and the archenemy of Ratchet and Clank. *Lawrence (Michael Bell): Nefarious' robotic butler. Supporting Characters *Q-Force: A team lead by Qwark aboard the **Big Al (Chris Hatfield): Mastery of Electronics and the owner of Al's Robo Shack **Skidd McMarx (Neil Flynn): A famous hoverboarder and for his "nerves of steel" **Helga (Mona Marshall): Qwark's fitness trainer and for her "sensual powers of seductuion" **Ortax the Merciles (John DiMaggio): An Agorian gladiator ally to Ratchet and Clank and joined the Q-Force for his Warrior Skills **Skrunch (Jim Ward): Qwark's cycloptic monkey **Jarvis (Billy West): A Terachnoid recruited for his above-average intelligence **Fleeb (Jacob Hopkins): A young fongoid who idolizes Ratchet and Clank and was recruited for his skills of infiltration and information gathering **Mr. Zurkon: Combat Assistant ** Vendra Prog (Nika Futterman): A sly and clever former criminal with psychic abilities and the sister of Neftin Prog. She was drafted into the Q-force for her knowledge of the criminal underworld and her powers. ** Neftin Prog (Fred Tatasciore): A super-strong former criminal and the brother of Vendra Prog. Despite his frightening appearance, he is a kindhearted and noble individual with an unwavering loyalty to his sister and allies. He was drafted into the Q-Force for his massive strength and to repay his debt to society, he is deep *Kip Darling (Lloyd Sherr): *Pepper Fairbanks (Vanessa Marshall): *Darla Gratch *the Plumber (Jess Harnell): *Angela Cross: Angela joined the Q force hoping to avenge Mr. Fizzwidgget by helping defeat Dr Nefarious, and developed a mutual crush on Skidd. *Slim Cognito (James Horan): *Sigmund (Nolan North): Senior caretaker of the great clock. *Zoni (Richard Horvitz): *HelpDesk﻿ girl (Mona Marshall): *the Smuggler *Skidd's Agent *President Phyronix *Sasha Phyronix (TBA): Sasha is the captain and having a crush on Big Al. *Mr. Fizzwidgget: He is Angela's boss. *Gadgetron CEO *Galactic Rangers *Ms. Cute Anastasia Bot *Old Smolgian *Robot Lieutenant (Neil Flynn) *The New Age Mystic *Bob: Big Al's brother *Edwina: Big Al's sister *The Commando (Kevin Michael Richardson) *The Factory Robots *Bleep (Eric Bauza) *Bloop (Paul Eding) *Blip (Bumper Robinson) *Cora (TBA) *Elaris (TBA) *Brax (TBA) *Susie (TBA) *Grim (TBA) *Zed (TBA) Villains *Klunk (David Kaye): Clank's evil clone created by Nefarious. *Jack of All Trades (J.B. Blanc): Now works for Nefarious *Lord Flint Vorselon (David Boat): Now resurected as a robot with a new upgraded body by Nefarious *Stuart Zurgo: *General Flaxx: A new robot general created by Nefarious. *Courtney Gears: She is the rockstar robot and have a crush on Nefarious. *Chainblade: Now serves Nefarious as a bodyguard for 1 million bolts an hour. *Robo Vox: The man in charge of Dread Zone now a robot by Nefarious when he used his robotic arm. *Ace Hardlight (Andre Sogliuzzo): Leader of the Exterminators and a former super hero who escaped from Zordoom Prison. *Reactor (Phil Morris): Radioactive Exterminator from Dread Zone and Shellshock's best friend and retired from Dread Zone. He works for Nefarious as his henchman *Eviscerator: Silent Exterminator from Dread Zone and retired from Dread Zone. *Shellshock (Jim Ward): Heavy Weapons Exterminator from Dread Zone and retired after his defeat from Ratchet. *Otto Destruct: Leader of the Technomites who fooled Qwark to believes to be his father at one point for a while and returns. *Detonator (Danny Jacobs): A Psycotic robot who loves to blow things up with proxinimy mines *Billy Flail: *Thugs-4-Less **Thug Leader (Steven Blum) M-Less Force *Vorknech (Kevin Michael Richardson w/h a cockney accent): Leader of M-Less Force. *Cpt. Vlax (Jim Cummings): *Cpt Iron Shield (Tom Kenny): *Cpt. Flesher (Frank Welker) *Cpt. Kruzer (Troy Baker) * Other Characters *Space pirates **Captain Slag (Robin Atkin Downes) **Rusty Pete (Wally Wingert) **Slag's crew (Buccaneers, Rogues, Swabs and Corsairs) *Grummel Net Vendor Creatures *Amoeboids * *Grunthor *Grungoth *Wigwump Weapons and Gadgets Weapons *Omniblaster *Blitzer *Groovitron *Rift Ripper 8000 *PDA *Nagotiator *Dino-Ray: a weapon turns enemies into dinosaurs *Grac-Sphere *Razor Talons: *Phoenix Launcher *SpiralRang *Aggro-Ray: make a aggresive sound that make enemies attack each other *Blitz Rifle *Rift Ripper *RYNO V *Mr. Zurkon *Tesla Glove *Plasma Mace *Decoy Glove *Seeker Cannon *Shard Cannon *Crystlizer *Shock Canon *Lava Gun Gadgets *Gadgetron PDA * Locatoins and Planets Starship Pheonix II The Starship Pheonix II is the first Pheonix' predecessor andthye primary location for Ratchet and Clank and the Q-force. Crew of the Starship Pheonix *Ratchet *Clank *Captain Qwark *Talwyn *Al *Helga *Skidd McMarx *Skrunch Solana Galaxy *Marrcadia *Veldin *Annihilation Nation *Florana *Aqutos *Metropilis *Tyhrranosis *Koros *Blackwater City *Pokataru-Jowai Resort Bogon Galaxy *Maktar Resort *Barlow *Yeedil *Endako *Notak *Damosel *Oozla Polaris *Ardolis *Sargasso *Agorian Battleplex *Snivelak *Hoven Gorge *Quantos *Zordoom Prison *Maredian City *and many more Category:TV Series Category:Action/Adventure Category:Science fiction Category:Comedy Category:Sony Category:Ratchet & Clank series Category:TV-PG Category:TV Shows Category:Films based on TV Shows